The present invention relate generally to a substrate unit, a timepiece, and a substrate bonding method.
A technique is used for connecting a plurality of substrates that are used as a substrate structure for a watch or the like (for example, see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 2007-227229). For example, a known substrate structure has a structure in which one substrate is superimposed on part of an upper surface of the other substrate, and the substrates are electrically and mechanically connected using a pair of connectors. For example, an entire circumference of one substrate is provided with a guide pin extending from the substrate surface toward the other opposed substrate, and the other substrate is provided with a guide hole in a position corresponding to the guide pin. The guide pin is inserted into the guide hole, and the connectors are fitted with each other, to electrically and mechanically connect one substrate to the other substrate.
The substrate structure in which one substrate is disposed on the other substrate and is connected via connectors requires a large space for connection, and is difficult to miniaturize.
The present invention is a substrate, a timepiece, and a substrate bonding method that enables miniaturization.